The present disclosure generally relates to a system for providing haptic feedback to a user, and specifically to haptic devices that simulate rigidity of virtual objects.
Virtual reality (VR) is a simulated environment created by computer technology and presented to a user, such as through a VR system. Typically, a VR system includes a VR headset that provides visual and audio information to the user. Conventional VR systems create virtual hands in the simulated environment and use a hand tracking system to track motion and positions of the user's hands. However, such systems do not provide the user any feedback (e.g., to indicate touching a surface) at the user's hands as the user's virtual hands interact with virtual objects.